crossover_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Non Disney Villains War
A spin-off tournament created by Sonihadow21 Rounds so far: 2 Match-Ups:Edit Round 1 (original cut) # Rasputin vs Rothbart # Black Wolf vs El Supremo # Tzekel Khan vs Eris # Napoleon vs Carface # Messina vs Ludmilla Later one, Sonihadow rebooted the tourney, starting back from the beginning and altering the storyline. Round 1: # Rasputin vs Nekron # Hotep and Huy vs ZigZag # Vlad Plasmius vs Zelda # Ludmilla vs Valmont # Professor Screweyes vs Dr. Greed Round 2: # King Haggard vs Prince Froglip # Jenner vs The Mouse King # Claudandus vs General Woundwart # Martin Brisby vs Pinky and The Brain # Vlad Plasmius vs Clavious # Thrax vs Zygon # Tyler vs Tublacain Alhambra # El Supremo vs The Major Round 3: # Skullmaster vs. Keldor # The Great Fusilli vs. Puppetino # Saruman and Smaug vs. Ommadon and Bryagh # Nightmare Moon vs. Lord Maliss # Count Dracula vs. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde # Zartan vs. Rolo # Valmont (currently possessed by Vaatu) vs. Maximillion Pegasus # Technus vs. Keramon Round 4: # Asajj Ventress vs. Zygon # Hun vs. Hak Foo # Van Pelt and Steele vs. Scar Snout # Tzekel Khan vs. Imhotep # Ruber vs. Venger # Azula vs. Amon # Baxter Stockman vs. Jack Spicer # Simone Lenoir vs. Anthony Romulus # The Battle of Cobra Mansion (Featuring Cobra Commander, the Baroness, Destro, Doctor Mindbender, Storm Shadow, Cobra Soldiers, Hellsing Soldiers, The Valentine Brothers: (Jan, Luke Valentine, and The Valentine Brothers' Ghoul Army) Round 5: # Kent Mansley vs. Holli Would # Stormella vs. Darkheart # Rasputin vs. Evil Lyn # General Woundwart vs. Scarface # Samhain vs. Jack O'Lantern # Nicholas, The Spirit of The Book and The Wizard of Wonderland vs. Prince Froglip and Queen Gnorga # Suzaku vs. Lugnut and Blitzwing # Mojo's Forces vs. Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul (Featuring Jenner, Drake, Pinky, the Brain, Warren, and Cat R. Waul) # Dracula vs. Luke Valentine # Major Bludd vs. Jeremiah Gottwald # Thrax and Tyler vs. Korso and Preed # Doctor Robotnik vs. The Shredder Round 6: # Lord Voldemort vs Sauron # Willard Styles vs Count Olaf # Agent Smith vs The Master # Norman Stansfield vs Anton Chigurh # Pennywise vs Beetlejuice # Colonel William Tavington vs Lord Blackwood # Dorian Gray vs The Largo Siblings (Luigi Largo, Pavi Largo and Amber Sweet) # Prince Nuada vs Lord Zedd # T-1000 vs Karl Ruprecht Kroenen Round 7: # Agent Smith (Bishop) vs Tyler # Chase Young and Scorpion vs. The Dark Chi Warriors (Finn, Ratso, and Chow) # Maliss vs. Nox # The Baroness vs. Suzaku and Lelouch # Quan Chi vs. Shredder # The Colonel vs. Lust # General Grievous vs. Tri-Klops # Vilgax vs. Krang # Megatron vs. Snively (Guest Starring: Metal Robotnik) # The Grand Duke of Owls vs Septimus # Vlad vs. Professor Moriarty # Darth Maul vs. Zorg # Myotismon vs. Lord Darkar # Samhain vs. Professor Screweyes and The Nightmare King # Mok vs. Ember McLain # The Daleks vs. The Goa'uld Round 8: # The Snow Queen vs Necron 99 # Wrath vs. Karai # Audrey II vs. Doctor Horrible # Mojo Jojo vs. Carface # Kent Mansley vs. Dreadnocks # Sloth vs. Hun and Tohru # Vlad Plasmius vs. Devimon and Myotismon # The Evil Genius vs. Death Eaters # Seth vs. Stormella (Guest Starring: Spectral Space Pirates's Minions and Cryolophosaurus) # Tubbimura vs. Drago # Greed vs. Thrax # Count Ruegen vs. Dracula # Jack Spicer vs. The Boogeyman # King Haggard vs. Nekron # Freddy Krueger vs. Rasputin and Karl Ruprecht Kroenen # COBRA vs. The Black Knight (Feat. Cobra Commander, The Baroness, Destro, Major Bludd, Doctor Mindbender, Cobra Soldiers, Cobra Robots, Bio-Vipers, Zero, Rolo, CC, Jeremish Gottwald) Round 9: # Tai Lung vs. Grendel # Frieda vs. Mandragora # Malthazar vs. General Mandible # Remington vs. Dark Ace and Ravess # Boingo vs. Lord Shen # Tighten and Vector vs. Galaxhar and Madame Gasket # Lord Barkis Bittern vs. Other Mother # Pitch Black vs. Fairy Godmother Round 10: # Envy vs. Van Pelt and Javert # The Miser Brothers vs. Zeebad # Azula vs. Nox # Grand Duke of Owls vs. Professor Screweyes vs. The Kralahome # Fabrication Machine vs. Peacekeeper # Robornik and El Supremo vs. Discord # Queen Bavmorda vs. The Wicked Witch of the West # Scorpius vs. The Cult of Skaro # Prince Charming vs. Grendel # Phantom Virus vs. The Wicked Witch of the East # Tavington vs. Headless Horseman # Profion vs. Durza # Ruber and Eris vs. King One Eye's Forces (Featuring King One-Eye, The One-Eyes, Zigzag, Prince Froglip, Prince Froglip's Trolls and Queen Gnorga) # Skullmaster, Venger, and Messina vs. Skeletor and Evil Lyn Round 11: # Major Bludd vs. Rip Van Winkle # Baxter Stockman vs. Destro # Human Shredder vs. Lord Shen # Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe vs. The Rahkshi # Viktor vs. Captain Hook # Muriel vs. Saruman # The Sorcerer Society vs The Foot Mystics # Blackwolf's Army vs. The Blue Meanies # Chase Young and Drago vs. Gloom and Truckle # General Grevious vs. Predator # Gluttony and Lust vs. Storm Shadow and Karai # Prince Charming (as Mandrake) vs. Darkos # Battle for Animal Farm (Feat. General Wouldward, Rabbits, Drake, Jenner, The Brain, Mojo Jojo, Carface, Cat R Waul, Napoleon, Dolf, Animals, The Bats, The Dog) Forgotten Matches: # Mayor Tortoise John vs. Stan Beals # Fairy Godmother vs. Frieda Round 12: # Ruber and Richard vs Mumm Ra # Titan vs The Trix # "Valmont" vs Shendu # Repton vs Meta # The Alliance Vs The Daleks # Chase Collins vs Crowley # The Master vs Sylar # Alexander Anderson vs Greed # Kent Mansley vs Holli Would (Rematch) # Myotismon vs Discord, HIM and Nergal # Master Cyclonis and Qilby vs Pitch Black # Agent Smith, Tyler and Thrax vs Hun, Storm Shadow, Utrom Shredder and Amon # Xenomorphs Vs Separatists # Robotnik and Snively vs Sharptooth # Rothbart vs Mandragora # The Colonel and Javer vs Wrath # Jim Moriarty and Crowley vs Lucifer Round 12.5: * Cobra Commander and The Major vs Serpentor Round 13: # Thrax's Escape # The Grand Duke of Owls and Nightmare Moon vs Devimon # Pitch Black vs Mysterious Stranger (might need SPOILERS to understand) # London Blitzkrieg # The Black Knights vs The Decepticons # Cobra Commander vs Zero # Count Dooku Vs Anubis # Nox's Puppets vs Zarm # Shang Tsung and Quan Chi vs Human Shredder and New Karai (Guest Starring: Onaga and Onaga's Army) # Botch vs The Nightmare King's Minions featuring: The Monsters (Powerpuff Girls), Nightmare King's Flying Manta, and Giant Fish Balloon Monster # Doctor Horrible vs Jean Baptiste Emanuel Zorg # Zero vs Dolf # Prologue # Prince Charming (as Jaime Lannister) vs The Colonel (as Harrison Love) # Valmont and Vlad Masters vs Professor Screweyes and Kralahome (Guest Starring: Rex and The Nightmare King) # Mok vs Robotnik # Nox vs CC (C-Two) # Epilogue NDVT FINAL TEASER * Feat. Mok, AM, Eggman Dance and Snively Dance. Round 14: # Lord Shen vs Humpty Alexander Dumpty # Red vs Discord, HIM and Nergal # Intermission # Gul Dukat Vs Kull Warriors # Jersey Devil vs Remington Smisse (featuring Stork) # Mok vs Shou Tucker # Interlude # Seth vs Marcus and Ogthar (Guest Starring: Saurophagonax) # Maximillion Pegasus vs Wicked Witch of the West # The Gauntlet of Count Dooku # The Once-Ler spends A NIGHT AT FREDDY'S # Mysterious Stranger vs Sandman # Interlude # Dracula and Moriarty I vs Hook and Mordred # Emperor Charles zi Britannia vs Amon # Interlude # Greed vs Prince Zuko # Spoiler # Intermission # Chase Young, Drago and Combustion Man vs Slithe and Grune # Mrazomor, the Ice Emperor vs Admiral Zhao # Interlude # The CGI Newcomers go to Freddy Fazbear's # Invasion on Egypt # King Haggard, Queen Juliana and Tarrlok vs Skeletor's Forces # Hotep & Huy vs Ruber, Tzekel Kan and Richard # Interlude # Set vs Eris # Nekron and Snow Queen vs Ozai and Azula (Featuring Icy Pterosaur) # Epilogue # Tzekel Kan's Fate Round 15: # PROLOGUE # Baroness vs Jan Valentine (REMATCH!) # Rasputin vs Voldemort # Roman Torchwick vs Bloody Mary # Vector vs The Animatronics # INTERMISSION # Prince Nuada vs Gregor Clegane (The Mountain) # Skeletor vs Mumm Ra # INTERLUDE # Of Monsters and Men : Memoirs of Days Past # Prologue # The Invasion # Mutants vs Metallikats (Featuring Baxter Stockman Mutant, Leatherhead, Bebop ,Rocksteady and Tokka and Rahzar) # Metal Sonic vs Flogg # Kent Mansley vs Nobuyuki Sugou # Doctor Mindbender vs Mutant Army # Mao vs Nox # Doctor Eggman vs Zero (Guest Starring: Missile Wrist) # Interlude # PROLOGUE # Kent Mansley vs Holli Would # Chase Collins vs Draco Malfoy # Tony and Paige vs Malthazar # INTERLUDE # Tai Lung vs Frieda # Nightmare Moon and Grand Duke of Owls vs Myotismon (Guest Starring: IceDevimon and Professor Screweyes) # Crowley and Muriel vs Stansfield and Irene Adler # Epilogue # AM wants a word with you... Round 16: # Prologue # Triumvirate of Terror vs Vampyro (Guest Starring: Lewis) # Intermission # The Battle of Coruscant # Palpatine Vs Scorpius and Khan # Interlude * Zurg Invades the NDVT (Featuring: Disney Villains that appeared: (Emperor Zurg, Brain Pods, Hornets:(Hornets (Regular)), Pete, The Weasels, Scroop, Space Crew of John Silver, Gantu), Mok, The Demon Gigantic, Omar (cameo), Omar's Friends (cameo), Zip, Thrax, Dr. Robotnik, Snively, The Millennium: (The Major, The Doctor, Schrödinger, Walter C. Dornez, The Letzte Batallion), Cobra Commander, Zero, Knightmare Frames, Enrico Maxwell) * Round 17: #Lawrence Limburger vs Sizz Lorr #Mok vs Bio Broly #Vexus vs High Priestress #Intermission #Tabuu & Crazy Hand & Galeem vs Marx & Magolar & DJ Octavio #Megabyte vs Ganondorf #Alliance of Frieza(Dodoria,Zarbon,Ginyu Force,Frost,King Cold,Chilled,Turles,Crusher Corp,Cell,Broly,Buu,Almighty Tallest,and Frieza) Vs Alliance of Ozai and Azula(Commander Zhau,Tao,Zoku,Hirudergarn,Sonic Exe,Froglip.Gnorga,Ozai,and Azula) #Team Sith(Kylo Ren,Phasma,Snoke,Vader,Maul,Dooku,and Palpatine) vs Predalien #Joker vs Green Goblin #Snivley vs Peridot vs Cui #Epilogue